The subject technology generally relates to user interfaces for computers and, in particular, relates to presenting open windows and tabs.
A user of a computer may wish to navigate from a first window to a tab in a second window. In order to complete this navigation, the user may need to locate a button corresponding to the second window, select the button to place focus on the second window, and, after focus is on the second window, review the tabs of the second window to select a desired tab.